Incoming Message
by PuSHPiN
Summary: With finding a cell phone in the park, will Lily ever find out who's it is? Will the meeting of them bring back past memories? LJ(future)(UPDATED!)
1. Cellphone

**2 years after Hogwarts**  
  
The day started like any other. Michelle and Lily were waiting in the coffee shop for Arabella. They always had coffee before they went to work. Lily Evans, who had long red hair, was now working in fashion designing. Michelle Segos, who had dark brown hair, was now the manager of her office. Arabella, who also had brown hair, well, she went downhill. After she graduated from Hogwarts, she tried to work with the ministry, but they didn't except her. She's been looking for a job ever since. Now with both Lily and Michelle working in the muggle world, most things come custom to them, such as computers and television. Arabella was slowly catching onto the muggle ways, even though she was sharing an apartment with Lily.  
  
After a few minutes, Arabella walked in. She looked happy in a way. She came and sat down beside the 2 girls.  
'Guess what! I was walking through the park to get here, and look what I found!' Arabella pulled out a silver cell phone she found on the park bench.  
'I wonder who it belongs to?' Lily replied.  
'Maybe we should wait to see who's it is.' Suggested Michelle.  
'I guess so. Who's going to keep it?' Lily asked. Both girls looked at Lily in disbelief. Michelle and Arabella knew that Lily was the person to take the phone, since she knew more about the muggle world than either of the 2.  
'Ok, I'll take it then.' Lily replied. Both girls smiled and got ready to leave. Lily was still sitting down, wondering what to do with the phone. Lily then put the phone in her bag and headed to work.  
  
TBC/ 


	2. Incoming Message

**Incoming Message**  
  
Half way to work, the phone began to ring, but Lily couldn't hear it from the bottom of her purse. She finally arrived at work and sat at her messy desk. She then heard a beeping noise coming from her purse. Out of curiosity, she started pulling things out of her bag until she reached the cell phone. She carefully picked it up, and looked at the screen.  
"One New Message" it said on the screen. Lily was pressing buttons trying to figure out how to listen to the message, but in the end, she ended up deleting it. Not to pleased with herself, she decided to forget about the phone, and actually get to work.  
  
The day went by fast and as Lily started to pack up everything, she picked up the phone again and to see if she could scroll through the calling list. But again, she messed up somewhere and ended back at the original screen. Furious, she threw the phone into her bag and left her desk.  
  
Back at home, her 2 best friends greeted her at the door.  
'So, did anyone call yet?' asked Michelle suspiciously.  
'Yeah, and I missed it.' Lily replied.  
'Aw, too bad.' Said Bella from the kitchen. She had already started to make dinner. Tonight, being a Friday night, they decided to stay at home and just watch some TV or watch movies. That usually all they did. But tonight wasn't going to be at all the same.  
  
An hour after there dinner, they all sat in from of the TV in the main room. Lily and Michelle shared the large leather couch, and Bella had the leather loveseat all to herself. Lily was flipping threw channels when she heard the phone ring. But it wasn't her phone, it was the cell phone. Lily quickly got up and grabbed the phone.  
'Hello?' Lily said out of breathe.  
'Hi, it seems you have found my phone!' replied the voice. But this voice sounded familiar to her. Like one she had heard before. Of course.  
'Is that really you?' Lily replied.  
'Who?' asked the voice. Lily was sure she recognized the voice. But, did the voice recognize her?  
  
TBC/ 


	3. Previous Acquaintances

***Previous Acquaintances***  
  
'Severus Snape?' Lily said with one breath.  
'How did you know?' He replied.  
'Well, actually, I kind of guessed.' She replied  
'Well anyways, where did you find my phone?' He asked suspiciously.  
'Oh, Arabella found it in the park!' she said.  
'Arabella Figg?' He questioned.  
'The one and only!' she replied.  
'Ok, so where would I be able to meet to get my phone?' He asked.  
'Well, how about you meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at 9 tonight?' Lily asked.  
'Sure, ill see you there.' He said and with that, he hung up.  
  
'Who was that?' asked Bella, who had that curious look in her eyes.  
'Severus Snape' Lily replied.  
  
At around 8:45, Lily had entered the Leaky Cauldron, and taken a spot near the middle. With in 10 minutes, Snape had appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.  
'Hey Severus, great to see you again.' She said with a fake smile. Severus just smiled back and nodded. They both went and sat down at the table. The waiter came to take their order. But their waiter wasn't just any waiter.  
  
'Hello Lily, hello Snape' Remus said with a smile.  
'Remus!' Lily said cheerfully and got up and gave him a big hug.  
'What are you doing here?' Snape asked cruelly.  
'Im your waiter!' He said happily.  
'Great, I think we're ready to order then.' Snape snapped. Lily sat back down and blushed. She hadn't seen Remus in a long time, since Hogwarts. They quickly ordered their dinner and began in conversation.  
'What have you been up to lately?' Lily started. Snape sat still.  
'I've been teaching at Hogwarts.' He replied.  
'Oh, what are you teaching?' She asked.  
'Im teaching Potions, but I wanted to teacher D.A.D.A' He said  
'Oh, well, I think you will still be good at doing potions.' Lily replied, trying to make the conversation more interesting. Snape looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
After they had eaten their meal, Snape took his phone and left The Leaky Cauldron, but Lily was still looking for Remus. Then, after a minute or two, she finally caught Remus coming from carrying a handful of plates. Once he had a chance, they met outside for a quick talk.  
'How long have you been working here?' Lily asked Remus.  
'Only a few months. We've been trying to pay our rent anyways we can.' Remus replied.  
'Who's we?' she asked  
'Sirius, James and I. We're all sharing an apartment.' He replied.  
'Oh wow, I'm sharing an apartment with Bella and Michelle!' Lily said.  
'Really? Wow, how fun!' he replied.  
'We have to get together this weekend!! How about tomorrow night?' Lily asked.  
'Sure, where do you want to meet?' asked Remus.  
'I think we should meet back here. You know, for dinner!' Lily said.  
'Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow, how about around.hmmmmmmmm.say 6 pm?' Remus questioned.  
'Great, see you then' Lily said and she waved good-bye and got into her car. Lily couldn't wait for tomorrow, and neither could Remus.  
  
TBC 


	4. A Moment To Remember

Sry about the wait.. I know its been a while but I have been busy.!! ON WITH THE STORY!! ***A Moment To Remember***  
  
At about quarter to 6, James, Sirius and Remus were just entering the Leaky Cauldron.  
'Table for 6 please.' James asked and they all followed the waiter. Of course, the waiter knew Remus, so of course, they had gotten a reasonable table for the 6 of them.  
Only a few minutes later, the girls were walking to the Leaky Cauldron. They, unlike other people, knew how to make a fashionable entrance, only by being fashionably late! Sirius waved the girls over towards the table where the boys were sitting.  
  
'Omg! How are you guys?' Lily shouted to them as they walked over towards the table. Of course James had not forgotten how pretty Lily had always looked to him, and he stood up at the sound of her voice. He walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for her. Lily smiled and took a seat.  
'Wow, Lily you look great!' James said before taking his seat. Remus and Sirius sniffled a laugh. James shot them a threatening glare.  
'Thanks.' Lily said and started to blush. Of course Bella gave Lily a little wink, which made Lily choke a little on her water.  
'Bella Daaarling! How haaave you been?' Sirius said trying to be sophisticated.  
'I've been absolutely faaabulous!' Bella said mocking Sirius, which made everyone laugh, especially when Sirius took Bella's had and kissed it.  
'Hi, Michelle.' Remus said shyly.  
'Hi, Remus' Michelle replied quietly.  
'Aww, look they're blushing!' Bella shouted out, which made everyone look at the blushing couple, which even made them blush an even darker red. Everyone laughed, including Remus and Michelle.  
  
Once everyone was finished their dinner and dessert, the girls were pretty tired.  
'Well, I have to get up tomorrow to go to work, so we should get.' Lily  
'NO!' James shouted which surprised everyone. 'Its..just..that.. its...still early! Yes, it's way to early to leave! We should all go for a walk!' James said, trying to get out of his stage of blushing!  
'Well, I guess that's ok.' Lily said which made James a happier man.  
'Where should we go?' Michelle asked.  
'Lets just walk around Hogsmead then.' Remus suggested, which of course everyone agreed with.  
  
Once they had cleaned up their meal, they had started to walk around Hogsmead.  
'Wow, look at the sky!' Lily said pointing up to all the stars that were shining so brightly. James took this opportunity to take Lily's hand, and to his surprise, she didn't resist. Bella and Michelle saw this, and started to laugh. Lily looked at the laughing girls, and blushed. She knew what they were laughing about.  
'Um, Bella, Michelle, come with me please!' Lily said harshly. Bella and Michelle walked with Lily a few feet away from the guys when Lily finally spoke.  
'What were you laughing about back there?' Lily whispered.  
'The fact that you were holding Jamesies hand!' Bella said in a cute childish voice.  
'So what? I know you want to hold Sirius' hand, but of course, YOU'RE TO AFRAID TO!' Lily said loudly, that the guys could only hear the end of it.  
'WHAT!' Bella screamed at Lily  
'YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!' Lily screamed back.  
'JUST ADMIT IT! YOU "LIKE" JAMES!' Bella screamed. This made Lily go a dark shade of red.  
'OH! JUST HOW YOU LIKE SIRIUS! HMM!' Lily screamed back.  
'Ladies, no need to fight! There's enough of us to go around!' Sirius said breaking the yelling girls up.  
'AUGH!' Lily screamed and started to walk away. James just followed quietly behind her.  
'Why does she always have to get on my nerves.' Lily said angrily. James just smiled. Lily had gotten so angry that she just decided to sit down in the middle of the sidewalk.  
'Lily, what are you doing?' James asked as he sat down beside her.  
'Taking some time to think.' Lily said.  
'Think about what?' James asked curiously.  
'Nothing right now.' She said and she turned towards James, only to see his brown eyes on her, and she knew that she was in great hands.  
'Oh, I see.' James said and slowly turned away. The only thing racing through Lily's mind was her 7 years at Hogwarts and all her friends that she hadn't seen for a long time. Once she saw James again, she knew that there would never be another man like him. He was perfect in everyway. His strong body, his messed up hair, his tempting brown eyes, what wasn't perfect about him?  
'James, I've missed you.' Lily said, and she lightly kissed him on the cheek before standing up and walking back towards they group of her friends. James, on the other hand, was caught in a moment that he had only dreamed of before. 


	5. Great New Meetings

(long time no type!) **Great New Meetings!**  
  
About 3 days had gone by since the group of friends had met once again, and since then James still hasn't taken Lily off his mind. He was in the main room of his house that he shared with his 2 best friends. He was lying down on the huge black leather couch right in front of a huge TV. James had gotten used to all the muggle items, like TVs and phones, things he never knew about when he lived with his parents in the magic world. James was all caught up in thought when Remus walked into the room.  
"Don't tell me your still thinking of Lily?" Remus asked James who had just been brought back into reality.  
"Why not? She's perfect!" James replied. Remus just shook his head and left the room. James got up and stretched. He looked at the time and realized that he had been lying down for almost 2 hours now. He then decided to go and see what Remus was up to.  
"So where were you today?" James asked Remus, and noticed that Remus quickly went red in the cheeks.  
"HA! I knew it! You saw her didn't you? You saw Michelle!" James shouted loudly. He didn't know that Sirius was asleep in the other room that was quickly woken up by James' voice.  
"Why would you say something like that?" Remus asked pretending like he didn't know what James was talking about.  
"Because I know my best friend and I know when he meets up with the girl of his dreams!" James shouted again loudly.  
"Who says she's the girl of my dreams?" Remus asked again. James just shook his head and left the room, only to meet up with a lazy Sirius.  
  
"What' Remus denying now?" Sirius asked James, whipping his eyes.  
"That he met up with Michelle today." James said just as Remus walked out of his room.  
"But I didn't!" Remus denied once again.  
"What if I called her and asked if you guys had met up?" Sirius said and Remus' eyes opened wide.  
"No! Don't do that!" Remus said loudly. If he called Michelle, then they knew that they did meet up. But Remus wasn't about to admit that he was once again in love with Michelle.  
"Oh, why not?" James said picking up the phone.  
"Ok fine! I did meet up with Michelle! Happy?" Remus replied. He knew that James or Sirius would have called anyways, so he just decided to admit it.  
"Yes!" James chanted. With that, Sirius and James jumped around Remus chanting 'Remus LIKES Michelle!' and laughing.  
  
A similar thing was happening over at girl's house.  
  
"Michelle! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lily shouted from the top of the stairs. Michelle blushed.  
"I just.I just went shopping." Michelle replied and made a quick get away to her room, which was down the hall from where she was standing. Of course, Lily knew it was something more, and ran down the stairs and chased her to her room. When Bella saw the 2 running into Michelle's room, she quickly followed as well.  
"Ok then, what did you buy?" Lily asked her, taking a blue bag off her bed.  
"Nothing really, just some small stuff." Michelle replied blushing a little. As Lily was going through the bag, she found a small gift in a red bag. She looked up and noticed that Michelle and Bella were arguing about whom she was with and all, so Lily took the chance to open the small gift box. When she opened it, she was shocked. Inside the small box was a silver chain that had small hearts across it. There was also a small note that read: Dear My Lovely Michelle,  
It has been a while since I have seen you and wish that I could see  
you some more. Please visit me at a small café in Hogsmead at noon  
Friday. Please say you'll come.  
With Love,  
Remus  
Ps: Hope you like the bracelet.  
  
Lily could not do anything but laugh. Of course, that's when Michelle noticed what she was looking at and quickly ran over to her. Lily ran out of the room and up the stairs with the small gift box inside the bag she was carrying. Bella quickly ran after them to find out what was inside.  
"Lily! Give it back!" Michelle pleaded.  
"First you have to tell us everything, EVERYTHING, that went on today!" Lily shouted and looked at Michelle.  
"Fine." Michelle said and grabbed the bag from Lily. As Michelle walked down the stairs, Lily followed, until they reached the main room and sat down on the huge couches in front of the warm fireplace.  
"Ok, well the other night, when we met the guys, Remus and I decided to see each other today and we would go for coffee. So I met him down there today and he asked me out!" Michelle said happily.  
"What did you say?" Lily asked eagerly.  
"YES, of course!" Michelle shouted. All the girls got up and started jumping around happily, and soon ended up in a huge hug. Then suddenly the phone rang. 


	6. Unexpected Night

**Unexpected Night**  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Answer it!" Lily cried out, and with that Michelle picked up the phone, hoping it was Remus.  
"Hello" Michelle said happily.  
"Hey, is Lily there?" the man said over the phone. It wasn't Remus.  
"Uh, yeah, hold on." Michelle said and handed Lily the phone.  
"Yes?" Lily asked  
"Hey, its James. Um, I was wondering if your not doing anything tonight then maybe we could go out for... dinner!" James asked quite shyly. He felt weird speaking into a certain item that he had held up to his ear.  
"Uh, hold on." Lily replied and asked her friends if she should go.  
"YES!" They both whispered at the same time and Lily smiled.  
"Sure, id love to." Lily said happily and she could hear his voice lightening up.  
"Great! Ill pick you up at about 6! Bye!" James spoke, and then he hung up.  
  
After the phone call, the girls were helping Lily get ready for her 'date' that was in about an hour.  
"Curl your hair!" Michelle shouted; she was trying to pick out something to wear.  
"No! Leave it! James has always loved your hair the way it is!" Bella said; she was trying to figure out what make-up she should wear.  
"CALL HIM THEN!" Lily shouted from the bathroom, messing up her hair again and again. Michelle picked up the phone and dialed James' number. After a few minutes, she walked into the bathroom with the results.  
"He says what ever. He doesn't care what you look like!" Michelle said, and with that Lily and Bella gave her 'that's-not-what-he-told-you!' look.  
"Fine! He likes it the way it is." And with that, she left the room getting back to the clothes. Bella chuckled a little, realizing she was right and finished off Lily's make-up. Once they had finished, Lily put on the clothes that Michelle had picked out for her, which was a dark silk skirt and a soft light blue sweater with heel boots only rising above her ankles. She looked great.  
  
A few minutes later James was waiting at the door. Lily was the first to answer.  
"Hi." She said, staring at James who had his mouth wide open. She slowly lifted her hand and closed it. James blushed and took her hand and kissed it formally. Lily gave a small chuckle and headed out the door. James had borrowed Remus' car, which was a nice red one, with leather seats and all functions. Luckily James was a quick learner and Remus had taught him to drive really easily. James led Lily onto the driveway and over to the other side of the car. James opened the door and Lily took her seat in the passenger's side. Once she was safely inside the car, he walked over to his side and got into the drivers seat.  
"Ready?" He asked her before he started up the car. She nodded and they slowly made their way down the driver way.  
  
They soon arrived at a fancy restaurant on the edge of town near a small river that runs through. James had already made reservations, so all they had to do was to sit down. They had the best seats in the house. James had arranged it so that they had the balcony to them selves, which looked over the beautiful river that passed by beside them. As Lily followed James onto the balcony, she was so surprised at the lace tablecloth and the flower scented candles that were lit on the table. "Wow! Its beautiful!" Lily said aloud. "I know! Isn't it great?" James said, pulling out a chair for Lily to sit. She gave him a kind smile and sat down in the red, velvet seated chairs. 'I feel like royalty!' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe he planned all this!' Lily thought again. The waiter showed up, which interrupted Lily's thought. "Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked politely. "Ill have a small Coke." James answered politely and looked over towards Lily. "Same" she said and with that, the waiter left. "This place is wonderful!" Lily said, breaking the silence. "I knew you'd like it!" James replied, which made Lily blush. Lily looked over towards the river. She wanted to get a closer look so she got out of her seat and walked up to the railing. James got out of his chair to and followed her. "Its gorgeous" Lily spoke quietly. James smiled. "I know. It's just so peaceful." James replied, looking at Lily. She realized he was looking at her and glanced back. James took advantage of the moment and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lily didn't hold back, nor did she break it, but they were interrupted by the waiter clambering out with their drinks. Lily walked back and took a seat. James quickly followed. James was deeply relieved that they had actually shared their first real kiss, even if it was for only a moment.  
  
After having their dinner, and a dessert, they decided to go for a walk by the river. They followed a small path from the side of the restaurant until they found themselves right beside the river. James placed his hand softly into Lily's. Lily didn't even seem to notice, which was lucky for James. "Wow! Come over here, there's a bridge!" Lily pulled James along towards a thin bridge that crossed over the river. The river wasn't that wide, so they decided to go for a walk across it, thinking that it would only be about 20 minutes.  
Lily soon noticed that James' hand was in hers and quickly removed it, not thinking twice about what she was doing. She soon regretted it.  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." James said to Lily about placing his hand in hers. Lily just gave him a small smile. 'Why did I do that!' she thought.  
"It's ok." Lily spoke quietly.  
"No, I was stupid to think that I could just hold hands with you, but I can see your not ready." James said sarcastically.  
"Me? Not ready? HA!" Lily shouted and gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, I can tell when someone's not ready, and I know that you aren't!" James said surely of himself.  
"Excuse me mister ive-only-gone-out-with-every-girl-in-hogwarts-so- now-I-think-I-can-read-girls-minds!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"YEAH!" James shouted back. Lily felt horrible being yelled at; especially from the guy she had been crushing on the past few days. A tear rolled down her cheek and she walked a few steps away from James.  
"Ah!" Lily shouted as a rat ran by her feet, which made her fall into James. Luckily James was more excepting this time.  
"Sorry" Lily said quietly to James.  
"Its ok, im sorry to." James replied back to her. As she stood up, he slowly kissed her on the forehead. Lily blushed and they kept walking together along the bridge.  
"AH!" Lily screamed as the same mouse ran by her again. And yet again she fell into James. James stayed calm and he helped Lily get a hold of herself and took her hand. This time she didn't refuse.  
  
"So friends can hold hands, boys and girls?" James questioned.  
"Well girls can hold hands, but have you and Sirius ever held hands?" Lily asked James. James shuddered at the thought of holding hands with Sirius. Lily laughed.  
"Ok well, what about hugging? Boys or just girls?" James questioned again.  
"Both. I've seen you and Sirius hugging before, and I've hugged Bella more than once!" Lily said.  
"I guess your right. What about kissing?" James asked suspiciously. Lily looked at him, and he gave her a crooked smile. Lily loved that smile of his; it was so 'suspicious!'  
"I think kissing is strictly between couples. Unless you playing spin- the-bottle or truth or dare!" Lily replied.  
"So I can kiss you then, hmm?" James asked. Lily just shook her head and didn't speak.  
"Aw, come on!" James shouted out to her as she walked ahead of him. Lily saw James quickly gaining speed on her so she started running along the bridge. After a few seconds had passed, they were still running until James had finally caught up with her. Just as James came up from behind Lily, she slipped on some water that was on the bridge and pulled down James with her.  
"Um James," Lily said from the ground, "Can you please remove your hand from my breasts!" Lily shouted. James instantly removed his hands and ran them through his already messed up hair. He then quickly stood up and looked over the edge. Lily felt a little bad about yelling at him, so she decided to see if he was really hurt by it all.  
"James im sorry," Lily started but James just walked away.  
"James, don't!" Lily shouted at him, but he just kept on walking. Lily sunk down onto he ground and began crying.  
James didn't get that far once he heard Lily crying. 'Dammit James, you did it again!' James thought to himself. He then started on his way back towards Lily.  
"Lily im sorry." James said appearing right in front of her. Lily quickly stood up and started to cry into his chest. James just placed his arms and around her and began to comfort her. Lily soon stopped crying and whipped her eyes. She looked up to see James looking right into her eyes. Without warning, they were both in a deep kiss.  
  
"So I guess this makes me your boyfriend?" James asked jokingly.  
"Oh shut up" Lily said lightly hitting them, and they began their way back to the car.  
  
Wooo hooo! Wow, took me a while but I got it done! Please review, thanx! ^_^ have fun! 


End file.
